Data stores are used in conjunction with numerous computer applications, including network applications such as DNS servers, GUI management programs, server monitors, and process monitors. A data store, as used herein, refers to any memory that may be used for storing data, including manual files, machine readable files, and databases. A data store may be organized in various ways, including as a relational, hierarchical, or object-oriented data store. For example, a relational data store may be best suited to an application that views data relationally. There may be applications where it is desirable to view data both relationally and hierarchically, such as in the system described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/866,307 entitled MAINTAINING DATA INTEGRITY IN A DISTRIBUTED ENVIRONMENT filed Jun. 10, 2004, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Typically, data organized relationally is difficult to view hierarchically, and vice versa. It would be useful to have a data store in which data can be efficiently viewed in various ways.